Si seulement
by Angelica R
Summary: [S1-8] : Série de  what if  et autres textes sur GOT. Multipairing.
1. Un autre choix

Si seulement...

[S1-8] : Série de « what if » et autres textes sur GOT. Multipairing.

Un autre choix.

[Post 8x06. UA] : « Et si les seigneurs avaient écouté la proposition de Sam et qu'ils avaient mis en place l'élection du roi ? »

**ND'A :**** Cette fic sera un UA sur pas mal de points, donc attendez vous à voir plusieurs personnages vivants qui ne sont pas censés l'être. ****Et je change pas mal de détails également.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ce texte répond à plusieurs défis :**

**\- Défi « Et si... » sur GOT ****de la gazette des bonbons au citron**** :**** « Et si les seigneurs avaient écouté la proposition de Sam et qu'ils avaient mis en place l'élection du roi ? »**

**\- ****Défi de la collection restreinte : pas de jurons dans une fic M.**

**\- Prompt of the day : Ombre.**

**\- ****La POP Ariel : écrire sur une créature magique.**

**\- Défi des milles prompts sur GOT : écrire sur Jaime Lannister.**

« Il doit mourir, s'entêta Ver Gris, fusillant Jon Snow du regard, qui le soutint sans broncher. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? C'est un traître, un criminel, il a tué notre reine !

\- Daenerys n'a jamais été ma reine, répliqua immédiatement Sansa Stark.

\- Ni la mienne, marmonna également Jaime Lannister.

\- Elle vous a sauvé des marcheurs blancs, elle nous a tous sauvés, continua Ver Gris. Et ensuite, lui, il la tue, et vous voudriez le laisser repartir comme ça ? »

La situation était vraiment... particulière, pour le moins dire, se dit Tyrion.

Ils étaient là, eux, tout les seigneurs de Westeros, du Nord jusqu'au Sud, rassemblés autour d'une grande table qui avait été dressée à Peyredragon, afin de décider à la fois du sort de Jon Snow et de celui des Sept Couronnes.

Sansa, Bran et Arya Stark, Tyrion et Jaime Lannister, Robin Arryn, le prince de Dorne, Sam Tarly, Yara et Theon Greyjoy, Yohn Royce, Edmure Tully, Davos Mervault, Brienne de Torth, le seigneur du Conflans, des seigneurs du Val et d'ailleurs, sans oublier bien sûr le chef des Immaculés, Ver Gris.

L'ombre de Daenerys planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes, même si cela faisait désormais deux mois qu'elle était morte.

Et tous ils étaient là, réunis au même endroit, autour d'un même objectif commun : agir pour le bien de Westeros.

Enfin, ça aurait dû être le cas...

Jaime adressa alors un sourire faussement amusé à Ver Gris.

« Votre reine, comme vous le dites si bien, a impitoyablement brûlé, à l'aide de son dragon, l'entièreté de Port-Réal, et ce sans _aucune_ raison.

\- Ces gens étaient nos ennemis !

\- Ils se sont rendus ! Rugit alors Tyrion, les yeux brûlants de colère et de rage. Les soldats se sont tous rendus, sans conditions, et les cloches ont sonné, signifiant la reddition de la cité. La seule bonne chose à faire pour Daenerys, c'était soit de tout bonnement s'arrêter là, soit d'aller tuer Cersei au Donjon Rouge. Le seul _Dracarys _qu'elle avait encore à lancer, c'était sur Cersei, et sur personne d'autre, _et elle ne l'a pas fait _!

\- Et lui aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Ver Gris. Il devrait être enfermé lui aussi, ou au moins enchaîné.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, j'ai démissionné de mon poste de Main de la reine, et j'ai rendu mon insigne par la même occasion, quel crime affreux ! Je mérite clairement d'être fouetté en place publique pour ça. »

La plupart des membres de l'assemblée se mirent à pouffer de rire, et même Yara Greyjoy, qui arborait un air sombre depuis le début de la réunion, esquissa un sourire.

« D'accord pour vous, fit Ver Gris, de mauvaise grâce. Mais lui, il a tué Daenerys ! Il l'a poignardée ! Il doit payer pour ça !

\- Vous aussi vous avez tué des gens durant cette guerre pas vrai ? Déclara Jaime. Vous vous êtes battu, vous avez exécuté sans pitié des soldats _qui avaient rendus les armes_. Qu'espériez-vous qu'il lui ferait, après ce qu'elle a fait ? Un câlin ? Non, il lui a planté son épée dans le cœur. Et oui, en effet, c'est comme ça qu'on tue les gens. On tue avec des épées, mon cher, pas avec des pantoufles ! »

Les autres sourirent à nouveau, voire éclatèrent de rire pour certains.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée ? Lui demanda alors Yara.

Jaime cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

\- Attendez... En plus de vingt ans, pratiquement _personne_ ne m'a posé la question, mais lui, ça fait à peine _deux_ _mois_ qu'il a tué la reine, et on le lui demande déjà ! Décidément, j'aurais tout vu, marmonna le Régicide, tandis que Brienne posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Jaime, s'il te plaît, la ferme, fit Tyrion. Hé bien, Jon ?

\- A vrai dire, l'interrompit Yara, j'aimerais seulement comprendre comment une femme que j'ai appris à respecter, réputée pour sa bonté et sa clémence, qui m'a demandé à moi, à mon frère et à mon peuple de renoncer à nos anciennes coutumes a bien pu en venir à décider de brûler anarchiquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

\- Elle a tout brûlé... Elle a tout détruit. Vous n'étiez pas là Lady Yara, vous n'avez pas vu l'horreur des flammes, la destruction... Elle a tué tellement de gens ce jour-là, tellement _d'innocents_, et elle croyait arriver en libératrice, elle croyait que ce qu'elle faisait était _juste_. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête, et je l'ai fait.

\- Bienvenue au club gamin, fit Jaime. Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait. »

Oh que oui, désormais, il le savait très bien.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée d'où Drogon se trouve en ce moment ?

La question était purement théorique, _bien évidemment _que Bran le savait.

\- Il fait route vers Essos avec le corps de Daenerys entre ses griffes, répondit la Corneille à trois yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il compte revenir par ici.

\- Un problème de moins dans ce cas. Du moins j'espère, dit Tyrion.

\- Que fait-on de lui ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Ver Gris en regardant Jon Snow avec colère.

\- Si vous vous en prenez à mon frère, le Nord se soulèvera, lança Sansa, acide. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de voir ça.

Yara eut un petit sourire en coin en la regardant.

Elle lui plaisait déjà beaucoup cette « reine du Nord ».

« Lady Sansa, déclara alors Brienne pour calmer les esprits, personne n'a parlé de s'attaquer à votre frère.

\- Alors quoi ? S'exclama un des membres de l'assemblée. L'envoyer au mur ?

Jaime ricana légèrement, pensant avec ironie que c'était bien ce qui avait faillit lui arriver vingt ans et quelques plus tôt.

\- Jon Snow nous a tous débarrassés d'un futur tyran, déclara-t-il, et au lieu de le blâmer et de l'accabler pour ça, nous devrions lui en être reconnaissants. En tant que Régicide également, je serais bien hypocrite de demander à ce qu'il soit punit pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Daenerys a brûlé ceux-là même qu'elle avait juré de protéger, renchérit Tyrion. Les faibles, les _innocents. _Qu'auriez-vous dit, Ver Gris, si au lieu de libérer les esclaves, elles les avait brûlés vifs ? »

L'immaculé ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

« Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Demanda Yara.

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Un pardon royal ? C'est ce que m'a accordé le roi Robert après la mort d'Aerys.

\- En parlant de cela... Dit Arya. Comment allons-nous choisir notre prochain dirigeant ? Je veux dire... Daenerys est morte, Jon l'a tuée et ne veut de toute façon pas du trône, tout les Targaryen sont morts, il n'y a plus de Baratheon à part Gendry, qui est déjà seigneur d'Accalmie et ne veut pas du trône non plus... Qui va prendre la place de Daenerys ? Qui choisir qui soit... moins pire qu'elle ? Et comment le faire ?

\- Hé bien... lança soudainement Sam Tarly, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion. Depuis la mort de Daenerys, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir assez sérieusement, et je me suis dit.. et si nous faisions en sorte que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à décider de cela, et que le peuple ait aussi une part dans ce choix.

Jaime croisa les bras, intrigué.

\- C'est une idée intéressante. Comment ferait-on, s'agirait-il de demander un par un à tout les habitants des Sept Couronnes qui ils voudraient voir sur le Trône de fer ? Enfin, ce qu'il en reste... Si oui, cela risque de prendre des mois !

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire... Il s'agirait de désigner disons... cinq ou six personnes qui seraient aptes à diriger Westeros, puis de faire proclamer partout dans les sept royaumes qu'il faudra choisir l'un d'entre eux pour nous gouverner, puis un jour choisi, faire en sorte que tout le monde aille voter pour celui ou celle qu'il juge le plus apte pour diriger.

\- Mais... comment le _peuple_ pourrait-il bien avoir une idée de ce genre de chose quand nous même nous avons parfois du mal à choisir ?

\- C'est justement ça le problème, continua Sam. Le peuple a longtemps été mis à l'écart du jeu politique, et ces dernières années ont été assez... mouvementées, sur ce plan là. Entre Robert, Joffrey, Tommen, Cersei, Daenerys, les souverains se sont succédé à une vitesse alarmante. Si nous faisons en sorte que le peuple participe lui aussi à tout ça, peut-être que le prochain règne du souverain à venir sera plus stable, si le peuple est de son côté, ou à l'inverse, lui fait comprendre que ses décisions ne sont pas forcément les plus avisées qui soient. Et ce avant qu'il ou elle ne devienne un tyran.

\- Mais, et en attendant, demanda Edmure Tully, si nous ne choisissons pas tout de suite, comment ferons-nous pour faire marcher le royaume ?

\- C'est simple, nous pouvons mettre en place un conseil retreint mais sans personne qui soit réellement à sa tête, pour administrer, diriger le royaume, s'occuper de la reconstruction de Port-Réal, et de tout le reste. En incluant quelques personnes venues du peuple également et non de la noblesse, pour bien montrer que les choses changent pour de bon. Le temps que le royaume panse ses plaies dans les mois à venir.

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée, déclara Yara Greyjoy. J'ai été élue reine des Îles de Fer par mon peuple après tout... Cela ne me semble pas _aberrant_ de faire la même chose ici aussi.

\- Très bien, est-ce que cette option convient à tout le monde ? Demanda Tyrion à l'assemblée. »

L'ensemble des seigneurs et dames de Westeros hocha la tête, signifiant leur accord.

« Très bien, déclara l'ancienne Main, alors dans ce cas, nous sommes tous d'accord. Des élections seront organisées dans quelques mois. En espérant que les gens sauront choisir judicieusement.

\- S'ils te choisissent toi mon frère, alors la réponse est oui.

Tyrion éclata de rire.

\- Nous verrons cela Jaime, nous verrons cela. »

Après tout, pourquoi pas, non ?


	2. Tout est fini

Tout est fini.

[UA post-8x03] : « _L'hiver vient_, disait Ned Stark autrefois. Maintenant, Cersei savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. » Ou : les marcheurs blancs gagnent à Winterfell et marchent sur Port-Réal. Cette fois, aucune échappatoire n'est possible. Death!fic. C'est un UA où Cersei n'est pas tombée enceinte.

**\- Défi des Mille-Prompts : Cersei Lannister**.

**\- Défi de la collection restreinte : pas de fin heureuse.**

**\- « Si tu l'oses » : Rêveur.**

**\- « ****Et si... » :**** 48**** « Et si les marcheurs blancs avaient gagné ? » **

**\- Défi des belles paroles : _#11 Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite..._**

**\- Prompt of the day : paix.**

Elle l'avait probablement compris dès le lendemain de la bataille de Winterfell, alors que la Longue Nuit venait à peine de commencer, et n'était pas prête d'être finie (si jamais elle se terminait un jour) même si elle refusa de l'admettre sur le moment.

Alors qu'un froid glacial, inconnu de Port-Réal et du Sud en général (surtout après ce long été qui avait duré si longtemps qu'on en avait finit par oublier le froid de l'hiver. Le _vrai _hiver.) avait commencé à se répandre dans tout Westeros (et ne tarderait pas bientôt à atteindre également Essos), tout avait commencé à basculer.

Le monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

Tout allait bientôt changer, en mal, de toute évidence.

Les mestres avaient eu bien raison, ce serait l'hiver le plus froid que les sept couronnes avaient jamais connu.

Non, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire tout d'abord, et puis, la neige avait commencé à tomber, aux quatre coins du royaume, quelques jours seulement après l'annonce de la destruction de Winterfell.

Annonciatrice d'une seule chose : l'arrivée des marcheurs blancs.

Et leur future perte, à tous.

Et là, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

(_Cruelle et désespérante évidence_.)

Elle avait eu _tort_.

Elle avait _toujours_ eu tort.

_L'hiver vient_, disait Ned Stark autrefois.

Maintenant, Cersei savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Même s'il ne le savait pas lui-même à l'époque.

Peut-être l'aurait-elle traité de rêveur avant, lui et aussi ceux qui croyaient à l'existence et au retour des marcheurs blancs.

Ce ne risquait plus d'arriver désormais.

Oui, elle _voyait_ désormais.

Ils avaient _perdu_.

Quand il était devenu certain que ceux qui s'étaient battus au Nord, les Stark, Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen (ses _dragons_ y compris) et tout les autres étaient bel et bien _morts_, elle avait finalement envoyé la compagnie dorée ainsi que presque tout les autres soldats dont elle disposait pour aller combattre les morts-vivants qui menaçaient de déferler sur eux d'un moment à l'autre.

Ça n'avait rien changé, en fait, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs soldats _perdent_, et ne finissent par grossir les rangs de l'armée des morts, qui était déjà sortie grandie de la bataille de Winterfell.

Le nombre de spectres aux yeux bleus n'avait jamais été aussi élevé.

Il y avait une autre chose sur laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement compté.

_L'hiver_.

Oui, l'hiver était bel et bien là, plus terrible et meurtrier que jamais, et Cersei (qui s'était autrefois plainte du froid du Nord, sans connaître ce qu'était véritablement le _froid_ pur et dur qu'elle expérimentait désormais), si elle l'avait pu, aurait volontiers échangé la caresse glacée et mortelle de cet hiver-là contre toutes les neiges d'été du Nord s'il l'avait fallu.

Impossible de se réchauffer désormais, même au Donjon Rouge, ou où que ce soit ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de chaleur, _nulle part_.

L'hiver frappait, l'hiver blessait, l'hiver prenait, l'hiver volait, l'hiver _gelait_.

Et surtout, l'hiver _tuait_.

Envolé l'été, la chaleur, le bonheur, la vie, _l'espoir_.

Ne restait plus que le froid, la neige, la glace, _la mort_.

Tout le pays gelait, de Winterfell (enfin, ce qu'il en _restait_ du moins) jusqu'à Dorne, la neige envahissait tout, les moindres recoins de Westeros, et détruisait absolument tout ce qui restait.

L'eau, la _mer_, qui avait été le possible seul et dernier espoir autrefois pour les vivants qui restaient ne leur était plus d'aucun secours maintenant, avait gelé, comme tout le reste, empêchant toute navigation sur les mers ainsi que toute fuite, et permettant également aux morts de marcher sur l'eau en toute quiétude.

Les premiers touchés par cela avaient été les Îles des Fer, ainsi que les Fer-nés fidèles à Yara Greyjoy, qui s'étaient rendus chez eux afin de permettre à la reine des dragons de se replier en cas de défaite.

Ils n'avaient probablement rien vu venir...

De ce que Cersei en savait, ils n'avaient eu _aucune chance_.

La panique s'était emparée de toute le monde, certains avaient fuit, d'autres s'étaient entre-tués pour elle ne savait quelle raison, d'autres encore étaient morts de froid, et revenus à la vie lorsque leurs proches restants n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de les brûler assez rapidement.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux fois la même erreur.

Cersei avait rapidement vu son pouvoir se dilater, s'amenuiser, jusqu'à complètement disparaître, et qu'elle réalise enfin que le jeu des trônes était terminé pour de bon, _et qu'elle avait perdu_, qu'eux tous, les vivants, avaient perdu la guerre contre les morts, et que c'était _de sa faute_.

Elle avait fini par mettre sa couronne au feu quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne régnait plus sur quoi que ce soit, et elle s'était fendue d'un grand rire complètement hystérique en constatant que la couronne avait mis _plusieurs minutes _à se consumer dans les flammes, tant il était désormais _putain de difficile_ de réchauffer quoi que ce soit dans le foutu Donjon Rouge.

Jamais Cersei n'avait eu aussi froid au cours de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas été le moins du monde surprise quand elle avait vu tout le monde s'enfuir loin d'ici, vers des cieux plus cléments, enfin, si il en restait encore en ce bas monde, maudit qu'il était par le retour de ces maudits spectres.

Cersei, elle, était restée.

Où aurait-elle bien pu aller ?

Castral Rock avait probablement déjà entièrement gelé, comme tout le reste, comme ce serait bientôt le cas du Donjon Rouge une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour prévenir sa chute ainsi que sa décadence certaine et prochaine.

Seuls Qyburn et la Montagne étaient toujours là, à ses côtés, et parfois, elle avait envie d'en rire, en pensant à l'étrange équipe qu'ils formaient tous trois, la reine déchue, le savant fou, et la créature monstrueuse, plus proche d'un marcheur blanc que d'un humain.

Quoi que, elle avait plus envie de pleurer que de rire ces derniers temps...

Elle n'avait plus rien.

Plus de couronne, plus de peuple à gouverner, plus d'armée, plus de famille, plus de frères, plus de père, plus d'enfants, plus d'alliés, plus qu'un trône glacial et un pouvoir qui n'était plus que du vent.

Elle n'était plus qu'une reine de façade.

_Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite... _Lui aurait sûrement dit Tyrion s'il avait encore été là.

Et que sa joie se changerait en cendres dans sa bouche, aussi...

Sauf que le bonheur l'avait déjà désertée depuis longtemps, et qu'il n'y avait plus de flammes, plus de cendre, plus de chaleur, plus de vie, il n'y avait plus rien, que de la neige, partout, encore et toujours.

Méritait-elle cela ?

Méritait-elle donc de tout perdre ainsi, de cette manière ?

Peut-être, oui.

Peut-être était-ce son juste châtiment, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises.

Après tout, peu importe.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait encore y échapper.

Ainsi, enfermée au cœur du Donjon Rouge, contemplant sous ses pieds la ville déserte, un verre de vin à la main (les restes de la dernière bouteille qu'elle avait réussi à trouver), elle attendait, seule, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi à vrai dire.

Que le froid la consume, la détruise, la gèle complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle allait mourir de toute façon.

Peu important quand et comment.

Dieux...

Elle avait tellement froid.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna, irritée.

« Qyburn, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger... »

Puis, sa voix se tut, et elle se figea, interdite.

Ce n'était pas Qyburn.

C'était un marcheur blanc.

Il était petit, très petit, si petit qu'on aurait dit un enfant, mais Cersei ne s'y trompa pas.

C'était son frère, et elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, même en tant que spectre, même avec ses deux yeux bleus, si différents de ses yeux verts d'autrefois.

La reine savait déjà que les marcheurs blancs marchaient vers Port-Réal.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son petit frère aurait pu faire tout ce chemin afin de lui donner le coup de grâce, pas alors qu'il n'était plus humain depuis longtemps.

Elle termina son verre, consciente que son heure était venue.

« Ainsi donc, te voilà enfin... murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire amusé, mais surtout cynique. J'ai failli attendre. »

C'était donc bien lui le valonqar...

Elle l'avait toujours su.

Et, ironiquement, c'était à cause de ses propres actes qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle avait causé sa propre perte, en refusant d'envoyer des troupes se battre au Nord, en se battant pour sa foutue couronne.

Elle aurait presque pu en rire.

À force de se battre toute seule contre le monde, elle avait fini par perdre.

Elle aurait pu faire la paix avec Daenerys, si elle l'avait voulu, si elle l'avait aidée dans sa lutte.

Contre ces ennemis là, en revanche...

La paix n'était pas une option.

« Vas-y, ajouta-t-elle, lasse, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Elle avait arrêté de se battre depuis bien longtemps, de toute évidence.

Et de toute façon, c'était bien comme ça que les choses étaient supposées se dérouler, non ?

Elle et son frère, se détruisant l'un l'autre, se battant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la fin,sauf que lui était déjà mort.

Et, alors qu'il se préparait à se jeter sur elle, si elle n'avait pas trouvé cela tout bonnement absurde, elle aurait presque pu jurer qu'il souriait.

Elle sentit ses mains serrer son cou, et elle lâcha son verre, qui s'écrasa au sol et explosa en mille morceaux.

Celui qui avait été autrefois son petit frère continua de serrer, sans qu'elle se débatte aucunement, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rendre son dernier souffle, et que la reine des sept couronnes ne s'éteigne enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle qu'on appelait autrefois Cersei Lannister ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Jamais ces derniers n'avaient été aussi bleus...


	3. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

[S1 UA] : Brienne sert les Stark et non les Baratheon, et ce, depuis déjà quelques années. Jaime est depuis peu l'otage de cette même famille. À quoi cela pourrait-il bien mener ? Braime, Ned/Cat.

**\- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 297. Contrainte – Écrire sur un Régicide.**

**\- Défi des « Et si » : 211. « Et si Brienne avait déjà été au service des Stark lors de la capture de Jaime et que ce dernier était resté prisonnier plus longtemps des Stark ? » (volé à Almayen).**

**\- Si tu l'oses : ****29\. Pigeons.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles : **_**#10**__**Je donne de l'amour à ceux**__**qui m'en donne, de la confiance à ceux qui l**__**a**__** gagnent et du respect à ceux qui le méritent.**_

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 6. « Oh mon Dieu, tu es amoureux ! - Quoi ? Non, non, non ! - Si ! Si tu l'es ! - Non, non ! Merde, non ! »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

**Explosion du canon droit devant !**

Brienne serra les poings et regarda autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur les pigeons et autres volatiles se baladant tranquillement dans le ciel, puis sur le camp en lui-même et les soldats qui s'y trouvaient.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Quand son père, qui avait finalement compris qu'elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour être une dame, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de l'art du combat, puis l'avait finalement envoyée à Winterfell, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

Là-bas elle avait fini, tant bien que mal, par obtenir un titre de chevalier officiel

Une première au sein des Sept Couronnes !

Les débuts avaient été plutôt difficiles, mais après un temps d'adaptation assez long, elle avait fini par s'y faire une vraie place, se liant d'amitié avec les enfants Stark (devenant bien évidement un « mauvais » exemple pour Arya), ainsi qu'avec Theon Greyjoy, et d'autres.

Elle avait également appris les rudiments du combat à l'épée (afin qu'elle puisse se défendre elle-même) à une Sansa certes un peu réticente au début, mais qui s'était révélée être une élève appliquée et assez débrouillarde.

Tout ce que Brienne espérait, c'est qu'enfermée à Port-Réal, elle allait bien, et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se servir de ce qu'elle lui avait appris...

Mais avec son père enfermé, et Joffrey à la tête du royaume, rien n'était moins sûr...

Même si ils avaient depuis peu un atout de taille, qui leur permettrait peut-être de renverser la balance.

Enfin, sauf si elle ne l'étranglait pas dans son sommeil avant que l'échange ne soit fait, parce que par les Sept Dieux, les sept Enfers, le dieu noyé, le dieu multiface, et le dieu rouge (enfin, vous avez compris quoi), qu'est-ce que Jaime Lannister pouvait être exaspérant !

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle interagissait avec le Régicide, c'était arrivé lors du séjour de la famille royale à Winterfell, et déjà à l'époque, elle l'avait trouvé très... irritant.

Enfin, c'était Jaime quoi...

Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans deux camps différents, et que c'était elle qui gardait sa cage, c'était encore pire.

Les moqueries et les insultes ne marchant pas beaucoup sur elle, qui avait certes réussi à garder son calme mais lui avait à chaque fois répondu avec froideur, le chevalier s'était finalement fendu d'un :

_« Vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment vous..._

_\- __Je donne de l'amour à ceux qui m'en donnen__t__, de la confiance à ceux qui l__a__ gagnent et du respect à ceux qui le méritent, __répliqua immédiatement Brienne __d'un ton sec__._

_\- __C'est bien ce que je dis, __vous ne m'aimez pas..._

_\- __Personne ne vous aime __ici__, ___Régicide___..._

_Jaime serra les dents, remerciant l'obscurité qui dissimulait __son inconfort __suite à la prononciation de ce mot._

_\- __Ça ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau... marmonna-t-il._

_\- __Vous avez balancé un petit garçon du haut d'une tour, le laissant complètement paralysé ___à vie___. __Et après ça vous vous étonnez que les Stark vous détestent..._

_\- Oh, ça ? Je pensais que comme tout le monde, vous me reprocheriez d'avoir assassiné mon roi ? Déclara-t-il avec ironie. C'est bien le principal grief __que les gens ont contre moi __d'ordinaire,__ après tout... fit-il avec amertume._

_Elle se retourna pour le regarder._

_\- Le roi fou __était un monstre... __Quand j'ai discuté avec Barristan Selmy la dernière fois que je suis allée à Port-Réal, au cours d'un tournoi, il m'a raconté toutes les atrocités __qu'il avait commises... Vous avez brisé votre serment, certes, __mais entre ça et le laisser faire ce qu'il faisait... Je pense que vous avez fait le bon choix. »_

_Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Jaime Lannister était resté sans voix._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne finisse par ajouter :_

_« Pourquoi ?_

_\- __Pourquoi quoi ?_

_\- Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de tuer Bran Stark ? __Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ?_

_Jaime ricana sans aucune joie._

_\- Si je vous le disais, __je devrais vous tuer pour vous empêcher de parler. »_

_Et __bordel, ça n'aurait même pas dû faire ___sourire___ Brienne, et peut-être que c'était dû à la fatigue uniquement, mais le fait est qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater nerveusement de rire, avant de se reprendre quelques secondes plus tard._

_Jaime, lui, se surprit à sourire._

__Vous êtes belle quand vous riez, ___pensa-t-il._

« J'imagine que les rumeurs sont vraies dans ce cas... Et il vous a _vu__s_...

\- Quelles rumeurs ? Répondit-il, feignant l'ignorance.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas être au courant... Avant d'être mis aux fers, Ned Stark a envoyé un corbeau à Stannis Baratheon, pour lui signifier votre liaison avec la reine, et le fait que les enfants royaux sont en réalité illégitimes... »

Le sourire du noble disparut immédiatement.

« Et que feriez-vous... si c'était la vérité ? »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de connaître sa réponse, puisque ce fut à ce moment précis que la jeune femme fut remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Autant dire que Jaime s'emmerda ferme pendant les heures qui suivirent...

_§§§§_

Les semaines passèrent, dans un fragile et bancal équilibre, une sorte de trêve, permise grâce aux efforts de Tyrion Lannister, Catelyn Stark et Davos Mervault (qui avait fini par rapidement comprendre qu'ils couraient tous droit à la catastrophe) et d'autres, qui firent tout leurs efforts pour éviter la guerre.

Ce qui, étonnamment, marcha... plutôt remarquablement bien.

Enfin, ce fut principalement aidé par la malencontreuse mort du roi Joffrey quelques semaines après l'emprisonnement de Ned Stark, ce qui aida grandement à apaiser les tensions.

Maintenant que celui qu'on aurait pu commencer à appeler le nouveau roi fou s'il avait régné plus longtemps était mort, les choses étaient plus... calmes.

Rien n'était encore réglé, bien sûr, mais les risques qu'une guerre éclate d'ici peu étaient réduits de moitié.

Au moins...

Et, tout comme les conditions de vie de Ned et Sansa s'amélioraient peu à peu au Donjon Rouge, ce fut également le cas de celles de Jaime, qui pouvait désormais déambuler dans le camp de Vivesaigues, bien qu'étant toujours surveillé par Brienne.

Ils avaient discuté ensemble, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et le fait est qu'elle était beaucoup moins hostile à son égard maintenant que les choses étaient moins... compliquées.

Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance à Torth, de la manière dont elle était considérée (c'est-à-dire mal), de ses efforts pour s'affirmer et réussir à atteindre son objectif, puis elle avait également évoqué son arrivée à Winterfell, son combat pour s'y faire une place, ainsi que toutes les raisons de sa loyauté envers les Stark.

Quant à lui, il s'était confié sur sa relation avec sa sœur jumelle, sur ce que le roi fou comptait faire subir à Port-Réal, sur ce que lui avait dû accepter de laisser passer à l'époque...

En bref, pendant les semaines après la mort de Joffrey, et avant que l'échange entre lui et Ned et Sansa Stark ne se produise enfin, les deux chevaliers se rapprochèrent beaucoup, sans qu'aucun des deux ne saute réellement le pas.

Arya Stark, quant à elle, était parvenue jusqu'au camp de Vivesaigues quelques jours avant que Tyrion Lannister ne vienne pour le fameux échange.

L'échange s'était fait, et Tyrion avait récupéré un frère différent de celui qu'il avait laissé à Winterfell, bien moins amer qu'autrefois (et moins obsédé par Cersei, aussi), qui ne parlait toujours que d'une seule personne : Brienne de Torth.

C'était des Brienne par ci, Brienne par là, au point que le nain en avait vraiment marre, à la longue, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas.

Et soudain, Tyrion sut ce que son grand frère tâchait de lui cacher.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es amoureux !

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Démentit immédiatement Jaime.

\- Si ! Si tu l'es !

\- Non, non ! Merde, non ! Fit-il avec un ton qui montrait très clairement qu'en fait, si.

\- Oh que si tu es amoureux d'elle...

\- Je... je ne... Et merde, t'as raison, je suis amoureux d'elle... de Brienne de Torth.

\- Je crois que tu es foutu mon frère...

\- Non, tu crois ? Demanda Jaime avec agressivité, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... elle est là. Juste derrière toi.

Jaime sursauta.

\- QUOI ?

\- Moins fort Jaime, s'il te plaît... Je tiens à mes oreilles. »

Le Régicide blêmit, avant de se retourner.

_Oh bordel de merde, je suis foutu, effectivement_...

Une chance qu'ils se trouvent dans la tente qu'occupait Jaime.

« Bon ben, moi je vais vous laisser, fit Tyrion avant de filer, le sale petit traître... »

Jaime le fusilla du regard, avant de se tourner vers Brienne, qui se rapprochait de lui, et bordel de Dieu, qui aurait cru que le Régicide se retrouverait pétrifié face à une femme qui était encore son ennemie quelques semaines plus tôt ?

« Brienne, je...

\- Tais-toi Jaime, d'accord ? Juste, _tais-toi_... »

Puis, elle l'embrassa, et Jaime réalisa alors qu'il n'avait en réalité pas vraiment à s'en faire pour ça...


	4. C'était un accident

C'était un accident.

**\- Défi du « Et si » sur GOT : 1. "Et si Ned Stark avait tué Littlefinger ?" (volé à Almayen).**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 188. Lieu – Port-Réal.**

**\- Défi des 365 Drabbles : 2. Gloire.**

**\- Défis alphabétiques : Lettre C, célèbre. **

**ND'A :**** Pas mon meilleur sincèrement mais j'avais pas des masses d'inspiration.**

C'était un accident.

Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle.

Version qui avait été validée par le roi, Lord Varys, mestre Pycelle, Lady Catelyn, le Conseil Restreint, les nobles, les paysans, les Fer-nés, l'ensemble de la cour, Lysa Arryn, Drogon, Viserion et Rhaegal, Oberyn Martell, le cuisinier de la cour, les fantômes d'Harrenhal, l'ensemble des Sept Couronnes, par tout Westeros même ainsi que par tout Essos et la galaxie elle-même toute entière et toutes les planètes autour d'elle.

Oui, c'était du chiqué...

La vérité, c'était que Littlefinger était un menteur.

Que Tyrion Lannister était rentré à la capitale avant le départ de Lady Catelyn.

Que la vérité avait éclaté au sujet du célèbre Grand Argentier.

Et que ce dernier avait provoqué la Main du roi en duel, un duel non autorisé, un duel que ce dernier aurait dû refuser mais il n'avait pas pu résister au fait de faire mordre la poussière au Geai moqueur, lui, le loup du Nord, et ce n'était clairement pas pour la gloire.

Et il avait _gagné_.

Il l'avait _tué_.

Donc non, en effet.

Ce n'était définitivement _pas_ un accident.


	5. Sa fin heureuse

Sa fin heureuse.

[UA] : « Pendant longtemps, Sansa avait cherché le prince charmant. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Elle avait trouvé mieux. » Sansa/Yara.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 121ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "chercher". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. **

**Et il a également été écrit pour le jeu du FoF : « ******AU en folie », pour l'UA « Divergence canonique », ici, la première rencontre entre Sansa et Yara est réécrite (enfin la vie de Sansa en général...)****

****En gros, « Et si Sansa et Yara s'étaient rencontrées autrement ? »****

****Peut aussi se résumer à « le monde laisse les Stark tranquille parce que je l'ai décidé. »****

****Ne tient pas compte du canon sur énormément de points, parce que... parce que. Ni guerre, ni marcheurs blancs, Joffrey est mort parce que scénario et puis voilà.****

Pendant longtemps, Sansa avait cherché le prince charmant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

Elle avait trouvé mieux.

Elle avait trouvé une reine.

_§§§§_

La première fille dont elle tombe amoureuse s'appelle Margaery Tyrell, et ça la terrifie, vraiment.

Elle a quatorze ans, et elle a peur, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé se passer, elle est censée tomber amoureuse d'un homme, pas d'une femme, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a élevée, alors certes, les choses avaient pas mal changé ces dernières années, il est vrai, Ser Loras Tyrell pouvait vivre sa relation avec Lord Renly Baratheon au grand jour, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous, et de plus, la jeune femme était fiancée avec Tommen Baratheon, dont elle était semble-t-il réellement amoureuse.

La jeune femme demeurait donc parfaitement inaccessible.

Elle avait été son premier amour, et elle ne serait certainement pas le dernier...

_§§§§_

Elle avait rencontré Yara Greyjoy pour la première fois lors d'une visite diplomatique.

Balon Greyjoy était décédé depuis peu, et son épouse, qui avait à cœur de réparer les relations quelques peu... compliquées qui existaient entre Winterfell et les Îles de Fer depuis la tentative avortée de son époux de se rebeller (tentative qui n'avait par chance jamais aboutie...) et même si il n'y avait eu ni guerre ni combats, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre les deux peuples.

Loin de là...

Aussi, la nouvelle souveraine des Îles de Fer avait pris la décision de se rendre à Winterfell avec ses deux plus jeunes enfants, et y avait séjourné avec eux pendant quelques semaines.

Un séjour qui s'était plutôt bien passé.

_§§§§_

« C'est elle Yara Greyjoy ? N'avait pu se retenir de demander Arya à sa grande sœur, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

À maintenant quatorze ans et quelques, la jeune louve se comportait encore parfois comme une vraie enfant, et Sansa, âgée de seize ans, n'avait même pas envie de réfréner son enthousiasme.

À seulement dix-huit printemps, la guerrière Fer-née était déjà célèbre en tant que combattante aguerrie dans tout les Sept royaumes, et était l'une des héroïnes d'Arya, avec Brienne de Torth et les Aspics des sables, entre autres...

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit Arya, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés... »

D'un point de vue très personnel, Sansa n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de la venue des Fer-nés à Winterfell, mais si la perspective de rencontrer Yara Greyjoy la rendait heureuse, elle n'allait clairement pas réfréner l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur.

Ainsi, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sansa Stark rencontra finalement Yara Greyjoy pour la première fois.

Pas de conflit entre elles dans ce monde, pas de traumatismes, pas de rancœur, pas de petit frère brisé en mille morceaux, pas de monstres autour d'elles, pas de Ramsay, pas de Joffrey, pas de Littlefinger, pas de Euron non plus, il n'y a rien ni personne qui les fera souffrir dans cette version de l'histoire.

Elles ne le savent pas encore, mais, alors qu'elles croisent chacune le regard de l'autre, elles sont chanceuses, très chanceuses, vraiment.

Elles ne le savent pas non plus, mais d'ici peu, elles tomberont amoureuses l'une de l'autre, aussi.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...


	6. Notre est la fureur

Notre est la fureur.

[UA 2x10] : Stannis Baratheon est mort au cours de la bataille de la Néra. Traquée par les Lannister, sa fille, en quête de vengeance, finit par échouer sur les Îles de Fer. Yara/Shireen.

**ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit pour un défi, il s'agissait d'écrire un Yara/Shireen.**

**Et c'est aussi un « Et si », « Et si Stannis était mort durant la bataille de la Néra ? »**

**C'est un UA où donc Stannis est mort, Balon Greyjoy est mort aussi et sa femme a pris sa place et les Greyjoy sont alliés aux Stark, Selyse est morte hors-champ (mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit la regrettera) et Davos s'est allié aux Stark aussi après la mort de Stannis et maintenant Shireen vit sur les Îles de Fer parce que.**

Il y avait des ombres dans les yeux de Shireen Baratheon la première fois où elle vint voir Yara Greyjoy seule à seule.

Ce n'était en revanche pas la première fois que la jeune Fer-née y voyait cette noirceur, ces flammes, cette rage, cette colère, ce désir de vengeance.

Elle aussi l'avait ressenti, autrefois, quand elle voulait plus que tout faire payer les Stark pour la mort de ses deux grands frères, et encore un peu maintenant.

La jeune fille résidait depuis maintenant quelques mois à Pyk, mais Yara, qui participait régulièrement aux différents combats de la guerre des cinq rois toujours en cours, n'était que très peu souvent sur son île.

Aujourd'hui était une de ces rares occasions.

« Princesse Shireen, la salua-t-elle avec respect.

\- Lady Yara...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici princesse ? »

Les ombres ressurgirent dans son regard, encore.

« J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

Yara fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas demander à Ser Davos ? Il vous connaît bien plus que moi, je suis sure qu'il serait plus à même de vous entraîner.

\- Ser Davos a bien plus important à faire que de perdre son temps pour apprendre à manier une épée à une gamine qui veut venger son père, rétorqua Shireen avec un ton cassant qui ne lui ressemblait pas encore quelques mois plus tôt. »

Yara sentit quelque chose se serrer en elle, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment était la princesse Shireen avant la Néra, mais le fait est que la biche avait été fortement affectée par la mort de son père, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle s'était construit une armure, une carapace autour d'elle, ne laissant plus passer que ceux qu'elle jugeait digne de confiance, et apparemment, Yara en faisait partie, ce qui la flatta quelque peu.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, princesse, je vous apprendrai. »

Le regard brillant ainsi que le sourire de remerciement qu'elle lui adressa firent oublier brièvement à Yara le côté de son visage qui avait été abîmé par la grise écaille, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était bien jolie, cette petite princesse.

_§§§§_

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard_.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à apprendre à vous battre à l'épée princesse ?

\- Pour venger la mort de mon père... Les Lannister l'ont tué, et Joffrey est un tyran, il a fait des choses innommables dont Ser Davos n'a pas voulu me parler, mais je sais qu'il ne mérite pas d'être sur le trône.

\- Et vous princesse ? Voudriez-vous accéder au trône de fer ?

Continuant de parer ses coups, ce qu'elle faisait avec de plus en plus d'habileté, Shireen haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Mon père le voulait, mais moi... peu m'importe. Je veux seulement venger mon père, c'est tout. Et je ne veux plus être faible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas faible princesse...

\- Alors disons que je veux pouvoir me défendre toute seule, et ne plus jamais avoir à dépendre de personne.

Yara se mit à sourire.

\- C'est un but louable, fit-elle en la désarmant une nouvelle fois, ce qui provoqua la chute de la jeune fille, qu'elle aida à se relever par la suite. »

Elles remarquèrent toutes deux que leurs visages étaient incroyablement prêts l'un de l'autre, et puis...

Puis Yara prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa pour la première fois, et quand Shireen y répondit instantanément, la guerrière se mit à sourire.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les choses allaient tourner par la suite, mais le fait est qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus cette princesse en quête de vengeance.


End file.
